footballfandomcom-20200223-history
FIFA 18
FIFA 18 is a football simulation video game in the ''FIFA'' series of video games, developed and published by Electronic Arts, and is scheduled to be released worldwide on 29 September 2017 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. It will be the 25th instalment in the FIFA series. FIFA 18 is the second instalment in the series to use the Frostbite 3 game engine, although some versions of the game use a different game engine. The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions include a continuation of "The Journey" a story-based mode that was originally in FIFA 17 entitled "The Journey: Hunter Returns". The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, known as FIFA 18: Legacy Edition, do not contain any new gameplay features aside from updated kits and rosters. Gameplay FIFA 18 is a sports video game that simulates association football. The game features 52 fully licensed stadiums from 12 countries, including new stadiums, plus 30 generic fields equals to a total of 82. All 20 Premier League stadiums are represented in the series. Commentary is once again provided by Martin Tyler, Alan Smith, Alan McInally, Geoff Shreeves, Clive Tyldesley and Andy Townsend. FIFA 18 Ultimate Team Icons, the new version of what has previously been called Legends is playable on the PS4, Xbox One and PC versions of the game. The story-based Journey mode that was introduced in FIFA 17 returns in this instalment and continues the narrative under the title "The Journey: Hunter Returns". If one completed the original story, they will begin FIFA 18 at the same club – with traits and honours, such as a Premier League title or FA Cup win are carried over. As for those starting afresh they will see a montage of key plot points, then be able to select from any current English Premier League side. Alex Hunter, the 18-year-old main character from Clapham, London, returns and is fully customisable. Players can unlock items which include new clothes and hairstyles for Hunter. While FIFA 17 locked Hunter to the English Premier League and Championship, in FIFA 18 players can now experience new locations, such as Brazil and the United States. Ronaldo also features in The Journey 2 as part of Alex Hunter’s comeback story. Development FIFA 18 is being developed and published by Electronic Arts. In January 2017, during the Nintendo Switch Presentation, EA announced a custom-built port of FIFA 18 on the Nintendo Switch console. It will run on an internally developed game engine, as opposed to Frostbite engine that several versions of the game run on. While the Switch version includes a career mode, it excludes the story-based Journey mode. The Switch version will run at a resolution of 1080p at 60 frames per second when docked to a TV, and 720p at 60 frames per second in the handheld/tabletop mode. The Switch version will mark the first time Ultimate Team ever made an appearance on a Nintendo system. Features exclusive to the Switch version include local multiplayer in the form of the new mode Local Seasons, allowing up to 2 Nintendo Switches to connect and compete in a five-match sequence. Another mode exclusive to Switch is the Switch Kick-Off mode, allowing players to instantly get into local/solo matches. The faces for Forest Green Rovers will be captured for the game, a first for a club outside of Europe's top leagues. EA chose the club after they were promoted to the Football League after a 128 year wait. Release FIFA 18 is scheduled to be released worldwide on 29 September 2017 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Cristiano Ronaldo is featured on the cover of game's retail box. Screenshots FIFA 18.1.jpg FIFA 18.2.jpg FIFA 18.3.jpg FIFA 18.4.jpg FIFA 18.5.jpg FIFA 18.6.jpg FIFA 18.7.jpg FIFA 18.8.jpg FIFA 18.9.jpg FIFA 18.10.jpg FIFA 18.11.jpg FIFA 18.12.jpg External links * Category:Association football video games Category:FIFA (video game series)